Usuario discusión:Praefactor
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Praefactor. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 18:07 25 jul 2011 ¡Bienvenido Praefector! Hola, soy Lord Eledan, uno de los Admin del wiki. La verdad es que estaríamos encantados de que formases parte de nuestro equipo. Toda ayuda nos es esencial y, además, no tenemos ningún especialista en tiránidos hasta ahora. Tal y como ha pasado con los Tau, hasta que no viene alguien que realmente sabe de ésa raza, nadie se da cuenta de lo que se puede mejorar xD Ayudar es muy fácil y lo irás viendo; y además te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites. Participa libremente en todos nuestros Blogs wiki y discusiones. Sientete como en casa. ¿Te gustaría entrar a formar parte de nuestro sistema de rangos? Es un invento divertido que hemos hecho. No hemos introducido aún a los tiránidos, pero todo es ponerse. Se hace en un momento. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 19:15 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Luz verde a todo ¡Adelante! Hola Praefector. Adelante, cambia todo lo que consideres necesario cambiar. Si ves que hay imprecisiones puedes borrarlas tranquilamente y corregirlas, no te preocupes por nada. Yo lo del cuerno no tenía ni idea XD Así nos va a los imperiales, que por no saber de tiránidos casi palmamos luchando contra ellos xD En el futuro no tengas ningun inconveniente en modificar artículos, añadir información o fotos. Aquí cuenta el sano y responsable criterio de cada uno: Si tu sinceramente crees que va a estar mejor como lo vas a poner tú, cambialo sin dudar. Es muy bueno que cada editor sea autónomo en su toma de decisiones en cuanto a que cambiar o añadir, siempre que se haga con responsabilidad; porque así el proceso de mejorar la Wiki es mucho más ágil. De todas formas, es un puntazo por tu parte que hayas preguntado antes de cambiar. ¡Demuestra que no quieres entrar como un toro en una cacharrería! ¡Un saludo y gracias! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:19 26 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola a ti tambien¡ hola, veras, en primer lugar , gracias por lo de mi relato, me alegro de que mi trabajo se aprecie xD y en segundo lugar, respecto a los de los tiránidos.... 2 palabras : PUES CLARO ya me he dado cuenta de que eres un experto en los tiránidos, realmente, sería todo un honor que editaras mis trabajos, tienes todo mi permiso a hacer lo que debas Posdata: si alguno de los artículos están firmados por mi, tienes permiso para borrar la firma Posdata 2: ¡bienvenido a la wiki, si necesitas algo pregunta a kien devas, aunque no creo que lo necesites, editas muy bien xD El Señor de la Disformidad 10:30 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Tiránidos. Pues básicamente eso mismo que dices, la parte de las unidades está totalmente incompleta ¿No? No me inclino a pensar que tres elementos descritos por encima son todo el despliegue tiránido. Tampoco sé si hay algo descrito con algo de detalle de cómo se trasladan por el universo o de dónde pueden venir. Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 11:17 27 jul 2011 (UTC) e praerfactor te conectas al chat DE MAGON SOLVIR E PRAFACTOR LO DE OVOR Y DEL ASESINATO DEL EMPERADOR PUEDE K SE RETRASE UNOS CUANTOS DIAS VALE, DISELO A LORD ELEDAN VALE GRACIAS POR TU PACIENCIA. CHAO Gracias por la bienvenida Saludos. Gracias por el recibimiento que me estais dando. Pero que sepas que por mucho que hagas, cuando me cruze contigo los que hablen seran los Cañones de asalto del Ala de Muerte y no pararan de "hablar" mientras uno de vosotros siga con vida, ya se sabe el dicho "El xenos bueno, el Xenos muerto". No es nada personal, es solo nuestro trabajo asi como el vuestro es moriros a nuestras manos. PD. Notese que el que habla en cursiva es el Ángel Oscuro que hay en mi y no yo el usuario de la wiki. Reitero mis saludos y ya nos iremos viendo por aqui. Ayuda para subir muchas imágenes rápidamente ¡Hola! Lo mismo te lo digo demasiado tarde: Si usas la herramienta MultipleUpload es más rápido subir imágenes. Puedes subir hasta 10 a la vez. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:49 1 ago 2011 (UTC) CUANDO TE CONECTES BUSCA ESTO TAL Y COMO ESTA ESCRITO: Historia de un asesino(1 parte) Respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía que los Tiránidos tenían alguna especialización o lo que sea para comunicarse. A los Tiránidos lamentablemente los he tocado poco, éste universo es basto y éste tema se me solapa con los Zerg del StarCraft (Que creo tener entendido que son "los mismos"). Del artículo, pues bien, va tirando. No me gusta como ha quedado en conjunto (Quizás sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a ver las cosas aquí sin ilustraciones), ni como se capta la idea. Es un término complejo y difícil de explicar, sobretodo sin saber nada de la sociedad Tau (Porque no hay casi nada escrito sobre ella.). Lo dejaré como un parche y a ver si en el futuro alguien lo mejora o yo mismo puedo hacerlo. Me parece que soy el único dedicado a esta facción por el momento. Respecto a lo otro, las letras nunca han captado ningún tono y éso siempre es un problema. Disculpas, pero no quería ser ni mucho menos ofensivo. Ya los Tau aniquilaron un tentáculo de la Kraken, creo que sería esa, con relativa facilididad y sin bajas, pero no quisiera arriesgarme una segunda incursión. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 11:59 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Flipando¡ Solo quería felicitarte por lo INCREÍBLE que son tus artículos, cuando yo empecé a editar en la wiki, los artículos tiránidos no eran destacables( tampoco malos) pero tu los as convertido en algo superior, ni siquiera los artículos de la wiki inglesa pueden competir con los tuyos. Y pensar que estaba orgulloso de mi artículo de Cárnifex... Cuando vi el tuyo, me caí de mi pedestal xD. Realmente, estoy deseando de que me superes en el escalafón de la wiki, yo he trabajado mucho, pero tu te lo as currado todo de verdad. Tienes el doble de ediciones que yo, pronto serás el sexto en la wiki, y yo volveré al puesto 7 xD. Además, también te mando esto para animarte, para que sigas haciendo unos artículos tiránidos tan completos e interesantes. Aunque no me sorprendería que los acabaras mejorando :D un saludo Heraldo Sangriento El Señor de la Disformidad 14:17 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Posdata: espero que ni tu ni nadie de la wiki piense que soy un pelota, en primer lugar por que no gano nada alabándote. Tan solo estoy muy sorprendido de tu avanze en la wiki, y quería acértelo saber. Los del Caos no somos pelotas >:\ Respuesta Descuida, tu eres el experto tiránido, tienes mi permiso a retirar todo lo que aga falta. Un saludo Heraldo Sangriento El Señor de la Disformidad 19:33 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Si queres por si sabes ingles eledan iso un blog en el que recibe candidatos para ser Jefe de Traduccion Caballero Lobo de Trueno Erik Truenosangre 16:59 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Resolver Simplemete se reedirigen las pags porque se les cambio el nombre, eso es lo que pasa cuando pasa eso veras que el lugar donde se reedirigio fue el atiguo nombre del capitulo SALUDOS Caballero Lobo de Trueno Erik Truenosangre 18:24 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Redirección/borrado de la página "Descendientes" ¡Hola Praefactor! Acabo de verlo, la página "Descendientes" está blanqueada y redirige a Flotas Olvidadas. Por lo tanto en éste momento no hay información duplicada. Podemos hacer dos cosas: 1- Dejarlo así, por si alguien busca descendientes y no se crea que no hay nada escrito al respecto. 2- Borrar "Descendientes" Tu eliges, es tu sección. A mí me parecen aceptables ambas puesto que ningún artículo se duplica. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:58 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Aviso Hola praefactor, cuando dijiste que no querias postularte fui al blog y al parecer no hay problema que te vallas de vacaciones, simplemente avisa ademas es habitual que de vez encuando te falle el ordenador ( a mi se ma apaga si el ordenador supera el 20% de actividad) asi que te animo a postularte SALUDOS Caballero Lobo de Trueno Erik Truenosangre 16:10 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Material no oficial. Estoy trabajando en un relato para un concurso. Básicamente un choque entre necrones y Tau, breve y sin continuación. Aprovechando ése material y para darle fondo al personaje de El'Val (Y el ejército Tau que me toca pintar) voy a seguir escribiendo. Inventaré algo para Fi'rios (Planeta Tau del que no hay prácticamente nada de material) y en sus expansiones/conflictos me gustaría coincidir con Tiránidos, sea sufriendo los restos de una Flota Enjambre, una nueva pequeña incursión o simplemente en la exploración/colonización terminar por encontrarse con un planeta que ya tenía otros "ocupantes". Incluso algo sobre genelesteares (¡O como se escriban!) a partir de un mundo arrebatado al Imperio recientemente. Es decir, no tengo prácticamente nada escrito y puedo dirigirlo hacia cualquier enfoque. Si me echaras una mano con cómo reaccionaría un enjambre, cómo se posicionaría o cómo atacaría ante cualquiera de esas situaciones (Invasión/Planeta Infestado/Rebelión propiciada por genestealers), quizás sea capaz de narrar algo decente que podría servir para ejemplo de algo en la parte de material no oficial. Gracias por la atención, no hay prisa y no tienes porque hacer ná si no tienes tiempo o ganas de ello. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:37 6 ago 2011 (UTC) PS: Felicidades, hay artículos que han quedado francamente bien! Tau-Tiránidos. Según Games Workshop los Tau han salido bien parado contra los Tiránidos a pesar de estar tan cerca de uno de los tentáculos más grandes (Y de ser un conjunto de planetas cercanos entre si de demografia densa). No han tenido mucha relación con ellos, que yo sepa, pero sí lo suficiente como para haberse enfrentado en el espacio con una Flota Enjambre. Hasta donde yo sé, esto es prácticamente todo lo que hay: "O''Shaserra ya era una guerrera respetada y conocida, pues había obtenido su rango en los desiertos y junglas del Cúmulo K'resh, sector en el que la amenaza piel verde acabó por ser contenida. Contra los Tiránidos, dirigió una serie de devastadoras incursiones que desbarataron el mando enemigo y su estructura de control con tanto éxito que la armada tau fue capaz de destruir toda una flota incursora tiránida sin perder una sola nave." Es del último Codex Tau. (O'Shaserra es una comandante Tau, LA comandante. El mayor exponente de la Casta del Fuego del momento, vamos.) Nunca he topado con más historias (Tampoco con eldars, pero sé que se conocen, creo que desconocen totalmente el Caos, con necrones hay un par, con Imperio muchas...) así que si encuentras algo, fantástico. ¡No te olvides que los Tau no son humanos! Una sociedad Tau no tiene nada que ver con una humana. Aunque no sabemos prácticamente nada, en un principio no debería de haber clases sociales ni muchas distinciones a excepción de la labor que hace cada uno dentro de su sociedad. Así que lo de los genestealers puede ser muy complicado por la falta de material, seria prácticamente inventar toda la ambientación por ese camino. ¡Hola Praefactor! Respecto a las Elecciones ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? He estado repasando el asunto de las elecciones a Jefe de Traducción de Wikihammer y he leído que tu problema principal para presentarte sería que en ocasiones saldrás de vacaciones y tal, y que a veces el ordenador se te pilla. En primer lugar, tengo que decir que en absoluto mi intención al escribir el texto del Blog para las elecciones fue atemorizar a los posibles candidatos cargandolos con una responsabilidad enorme xD. Simplemente quería que aquellos que quisieran presentarse tuvieran en cuenta que el hecho de presentarse a responsable de algo conlleva una responsabilidad hacia ello, que no se puede abandonar por dejadez a las pocas semanas. Pasa muchas veces que algunas personas se tiran de cabeza a presentarse a cosas como ésta sin pensar en si cumplirán o no con ello; y estoy muy contento de que en ésta Wiki no haya pasado. Sé que muchos no os habeis querido presentar precisamente por responsabilidad, porque no podeis/deseais asumir esa responsabilidad. Me parece plenamente prudente y respetable ésa decisión. En mi caso particular, reitero lo que ya dije: Es fácil saber, en todo aspecto de la vida, quién se lo curra y quien no en un cargo. Nadie va a considerar que la labor de alguien es mala porque una o dos semanas no haya podido conectarse por unas vacaciones, o tres semanas porque está a tope de examenes. Todos somos humanos, ojo, ¡y tenemos más cosas que hacer aparte de ésto! Por eso, Praefector, te animo a que te presentes a candidato si crees que tus circunstancias te lo van a permitir. Creo que serías un buen candidato. Con ésto no quiero desalentar a los demás ni expresar favoritismo (yo no voto xD) sino animaros a todos a través de él. Si estais decididos a cumplir la labor, se os tratará siempre desde una mentalidad de agradecimiento, y no de crítica. A veces cuesta un poco dar un paso adelante si sabemos que eso va a llevar cierta resonsabilidad atada, pero muchas veces compensa con creces: Heford y yo dimos ese paso aquí hace 4 meses y en mi caso particular estoy muy contento de no haber pasado de largo al ver ésta desastrosa y muerta Wiki llena de chorradas (entonces). ¡Ahora da gusto verla! Un saludo Fuerza y Honor Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:30 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Comprendo tus razones ¡Hola Praefactor! Comprendo perfectamente tus razones, y me parece muy sensato que no quieras presentarte si tus circunstancias son ésas. La verdad es que yo también andaré bastante más liado a partir del 15 de Septiembre. Simplemente tenía entendido que eran otras y por eso te lo comenté, pero más que nada me preocupaba que se me hubiera entendido mal. Estás haciendo una labor tremenda en la Wiki, todos la apreciamos mucho. Espero no haberte incomodado con mi mensaje anterior. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:16 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Cuidado, larga extensión! Vaya, medio mensaje escrito y se me cerró esto. Así que fuí a desatar mi ira al Dawn of War II. A ver si en este segundo intento sale mejor. Bueno, veamos. Primero sobre relatos; He encontrado uno sobre Kroot - Tiránidos en una antigua White Dwarf ¿Problema? No he encontrado el relato en si, sino su existencia, me lo han relatado un poco y por interné encontré algo sobre él, pero no el maldito texto. No me conozco esa historieta, aunque me sé algunas de sus conclusiones. - El Gran Kroot decide no comerse a ningún tiránido. Su ADN le parece nada beneficioso (Lo contrario), y le da mal rollo. (Los Kroot sólo se comen a quién les aporte algo. Pueden "ver" los ADN o algo así.) - Los Kroot les tienen miedo/mucho respeto. "Con los Tiránidos nunca sabes si eres cazador o presa." Segundo: Todo lo que suponga o exponga a continuación será eso, una suposición en lo mejor de los casos dado la falta de material de la sociedad Tau. A ver si hay alguna novela o escrito que vaya más allá de lo guay que es una Crisis. Y tercero, voy a responder los puntos que me expusiste. - Genestealers. (Partiendo la palabra he aprendido a escribirla con soltura: "Gene", de gen, "stealer" de ladrón en inglés.) Nicassar. Bien. No sé mucho de ellos, prácticamente nada, pero no sólo ellos exploran. Los Tau en general tienen un gran impetú por descubrir nuevos planetas y colonizar la galaxia (Incluso un Clan Mayor es famoso por sus expediciones.). Como los Tau están en constante expansión, "ahora mismo" están rastreando más allá de sus fronteras, estudiando mundos, enviando expediciones grandes y pequeñas y colonizando los planetas que ven adecuados, arrebatándoles mundos al Imperio cuando no pueden defenderlos o buscando más razas para complementar aún más el Bien Supremo. Eso me lleva a pensar que más allá de la frontera habrá una gran fruidez de naves y Tau en general que les harán captar rápidamente cualquier amenaza general o topar fácilmente con cualquier cosa que se les acerque. Sobre lo de infectar una tripulación. Tenemos lo de que se cuele un Genestealer o cualquier raza Tiránida dentro... Básicamente eso nos haría recrear "Alien, el Octavo Pasajero". A extensión de eso, tenemos que la nave vuelve a casa (Pongamos piloto automático), se me hace difícil que un Lictor (Y mucho menos cualquier otra clase de criatura) escape de un hángar sin ser visto. (Aunque el lictor podría saltar antes de que la nave llegue, si sobrevive sería muy difícil de localizar, aunque no sé qué puede hacer una criatura sola... Ya es una trama.). Pero lo de no sobrepasar el hángar sin ser descubiertos también nos lleva a la posibilidad de que al abrir la nave salga una tromba de bichejos simpáticos que provoquen un desastre allí hasta que la Casta del Fuego reaccione y controle la situación. Extendiéndonos en lo de la tripulación, pongamos que los genestealer infectan a alguien, sea Tau, Nicassar o incluso humano. Los infectados seguirían con su vida y cuando tuvieran descendencia, empezaría el ciclo genestealer. Serían cuidados por sus propios padres (Quienes pasarían por alto sus deformidades por evidentes que fueran, eso decía en las novelas de Jaq Draco), y las diferentes generaciones presentan unos problemas muy claros: Los Tau seguro que tienen un rígido control de su población y de qué tiene que hacer cada uno. Es muy posible que un recien nacido ya tenga una labor preparada para cuando crezca y sea capaz de ponerse a ello. En una sociedad rígida y tan práctica como es la supuesta sociedad Tau, se me ocurren muy pocas formas de ocultar un genestealer puro o semipuro/con mutación evidente. Aún llegando a infectar la sociedad, su campo de acción sería muy pequeño. No podrían liderar el planeta, puesto que no hay un estatus social dominante. Mandan retirados de la Casta del Fuego, Etéreos y cargos de la Casta del Agua. La sociedad Tau está diseñada para que si hay una rebelión o conflicto sea a pequeña escala y pueda ser reprendido rápidamente (Eso sí lo sé). Por lo que el culto genestealer se tendría que limitar a, por ejemplo, apoyar una invasión mayor desde dentro, servir de baliza para la Flota Enjambre (Creo que atraían a las flotas tiránidas allí donde estuvieran), e incluso podrían efectuar el intento de captura de un Aun, pero se me ve forzado esto último. Con los kroot tendrás un problema muy gordo: Detectan el ADN, y no tardarían en descubrir a un infectado. Sobre los Kroot no sé mucho, apenas sé qué es un Krootox y de dónde salen, leí a un forero afirmar que era una raza avanzada tecnológicamente que decidió volver a un estado tribal para evitarse los grandes problemas que conlleva una sociedad moderna (Como las continuas guerras entre paises y todo eso). Sobre cómo funcionarán, a saber. Por clanes, tribus y caudillos, supongo (Quizás una visión mucho menos hippie del estilo de gobierno y relaciones de la película Avatar podría valer, cogido con pinzas.) Es como veo esta parte, por encima. No lo veo muy viable. Esclavizadores de mentes. Supongo que no hay mucho a decir. No es una trama que me apasione especialmente (Creo que está bastante visto), pero da su juego y tiene sus posibilidades. Tiránidos alados. thumb|Por ejemplo. Los Tau tienen cazas y esas cosas por narices. Tiene Flota Galáctica, y resulta un poco impensable que la aviación sea totalmente extraplanetaria. A nivel de baja órbita conocemos el Barracuda (Que lo puedes ver en el Dawn of War Soulstorm y tiene miniatura de Games Workshop, que te cuelgo en imagen) y al menos una nave de transporte de tropas que no recuerdo su nombre ahora. También hay que tener en cuenta que todos sus vehículos son gravíticos, eso es que literalmente vuelan por el campo de batalla si quieren. El sistema gravítico no les permite solamente flotar a unos palmos del suelo ¡Es que pueden pasar por encima de cualquier cosa! Incluido edifcios y montañas, pero dudo que tenga capacidad de maniobra lejos del suelo. Luego tenemos a los Véspid, muy presentes en los ejércitos Tau. Son directamente criaturas voladoras. Y piensa que cualquier cosa que vuele se puede disparar desde el suelo. Tácticamente no seria especialmente superior, pero siempre será cosa del contexto inmediato. Etéreos. Son una de las claves. Sin Etéreos, los Tau se desorientan y empiezan a perder fervor respecto al Bien Supremo. Y por supuesto, sin ellos el Imperio Tau dejaría literalmente de existir como tal. Opino que Games Workshop especifica que el Imperio no ha podido lograr ningún cuerpo suyo ni cautivo por el simple hecho que hacerlo les quitaría el misticismo: Los Etéreos tienen un órgano que nadie sabe para qué sirve, aparecieron literalmente de la NADA un día y se pusieron al mando, causan un nivel de adoración y servidumbre que va mucho más allá del fanatismo... Darles un por qué les quita mucho de su juego, y rompe muchas teorias que no se pueden demostrar (Escucharás de todo, como que pueden ser enviados de Tzeench para Dios sabe qué). A nivel realista son muy inaccesibles y van fuertemente protegidos. Y no solo eso, un Etéreo es un ser por el que todo un Clan se sacrificaría para salvarlo, hasta el último Tau presente morirá para ponerlo a salvo. Eso es lo que más complica su captura ya que cualquier escolta puede ser superada, y ellos tampoco es que sean la reostia peleando. Como no sabemos cómo es su liturgia ni su rutina, pues a saber hasta qué puntos están expuestos. En las batallas sí lo sabemos, ya que pueden ir (Tampoco no muy a menudo, y si hay riesgos no creo que lo hagan) en calidad de observadores (O generales, no se sabe.) Psíquicos. Sí, esa ausencia es un problema ya que no comprenderían qué ocurre del todo (Aunque los Nicassar sí son psíquicos) y no sé qué grado de resistencia tendrán, pero un Zoántropo puede liarla a base de bien. No tienen reflejo disforme y todo eso. En términos de rol y estas cosas, una criatura que es totalmente contraria o no tienen ningún contacto con un elemento no natural, suele ofrecer mayor resistencia a ella que una que si. (El mayor ejemplo: Los Enanos de Warhammer. Como ellos no práctican la magia y son muy contrarios a ella, sumando su propia personalidad, la resisten mucho mejor que otras razas.) Krootox. Los Krootox son criaturas resistentes y que sirven como plataforma móvil de disparo para un Gran Kroot. Su presencia en el ejército es relativa, y los Tau precisamente destacan en movilidad y respuesta rápida, al igual que los kroot (¡Cuando van sin krootox!). No son muy usuales, eh. Aunque lo del cuerpo a cuerpo sí es un enorme problema dadas las carencias Tau. Para eso están los kroot, pero en términos de juego no son gran cosa. Son un equivalente (Quizás un poquitín mejores) a los hormagantes, pero un Guerrero Tiránido o un Genestealer puro se los zamparía que da a gusto. Son muy móviles, cazadores, saben camuflarse y esconderse, usan muchas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, llevan rifles y son muchos (No tantos como tiránidos, evidentemente), no son tropas de línea capaces de defender una posición a golpes, sino que son cazadores de ataques relámpago o de apoyo a los Guerreros del Fuego. Éstos son superiores en blindaje y armas a la Guardia Imperial (Los Tiránidos anulan en el juego la armadura a la mayoría de Guardia Imperial, ¡con los Tau a nadie! Hablando de los hormagantes y cosas semejantes), y el castigo de distancia lo aguantarán bien. Los Tau destacan en los combates a distancia, por ahí no hay donde cogerlo; Es su especialidad; Atraerte, dispararte, irse. Esperarte otra vez, acribillarte y meterse en los Mantarrayas. Si el ácido te corroe la armadura el menor de tus problemas es que te disparen, te estás abrasando ;P Eclipses. ¡Cuidado! Nos metemos en el terreno de las Armaduras de Combate. Las Eclipse no son solo dificiles de ver. Para empezar las pilotan tipos muy raros (Los Equipos de Sombra/Eclipse/XV15 están a aparte del ejército, no entran en sus tácticas ni en los regimientos ¡Van a su bola! Hacen lo que quieren por su cuenta, se adelantan al ejército porque si, causan los mayores estropicios que puedan causar totalmente autonamente). Armadura de Combate XV15. Aparte de los sistemas de armaduras (Selector de objetivos y todo eso), tiene dos cosas a tener en cuenta, muy importantes: Retrocohetes. Vuelan, tienen una forma evidente de evitar los combates y de posicionarse en los mejores puestos. La otra es un queridísimo cañón de inducción. Las Sombra no llevan rifles ni pistolas, llevan CAÑONES. Nos metemos en el territorio del armamento pesado, del que llevan los tanques Tau. Armadas con una de esas armas que precisamente funcionan bien contra la masa de enemigos y las hordas son a tener en cuenta más allá de verlas o no, despliegan una gran cadencia de fuego. Su blindaje equivale a una servoarmadura (Al igual que la Crisis), responden muy bien en general. Su mayor baza es la capacidad de moverse y de esconderse; Si ésto último se anula, nos queda la potencia de fuego, movilidad y una resistencia aceptable. Yo las veo haciendo un buen papel. Pobre del Equipo que le toque comprender que su camuflaje no funciona... (Las Sombra son muy pocas, sus actuaciones serían bastante puntuales y siempre de apoyo/desgaste.) Acuchillador. Esto, y cualquier cosa que surja de repente entre la tropa o se estampe contra ella a repartir amor es simplemente una pesadilla para la Casta del Fuego. Por regla general todo Tau está vendido si se llega al cuerpo a cuerpo (¡Si es que no llevan ni simples banyonetas ni cuchillos, es a culetazos contra un tiránido!) Invasión tiránida. Eso siempre será contextual. Los Tau NO defienden el terreno ni presentan defensa estática, no les gusta (Pero pueden fortificar poniendo dron de combate sobre dron de combate XD). Si hay una invasión en un planeta, simplemente se irán de él y lo recuperarán cuando haya menos presencia hostil ¿Problema? Esto funciona con el Imperio, con los Ultramarines, pero no con los Tiránidos. Los Tau no dan valor a la tierra, no mueren por ella. Pero si esa tierra va a convertirse en un árido sin vida, no sé cómo reaccionar. Meditaré sobre esto con más tiempo. Y te dejo un anexo. Videos de tiránidos del Dawn of War II. Yo les veo uso aquí (Pongo links completos): - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVJnMxj4SZs - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF8gKchB2vQ - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS_DLRBussw - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XCVU-_BbHE&feature=related - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qytmbiXR0BY&feature=related - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SeGqHrwLXs&feature=related - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vwgp77t7mEo&feature=related - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbeJ1O-j_Kg&feature=related - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXE_zkyXfIA&feature=related ¡Hola Praefactor! Solucionados los ojitos cortados de la diapositiva del tiránido. He tenido que hacer un ajuste en el código fuente. ¡Un saludo y gracias por avisar! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:25 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Flota Enjambre Gorgona. ¿Sabes algo de ésta flota enjambre? Al parecer se estampa directamente en espacio Tau. Lo he visto en esta cronología (Que me gustaria usar para complementar la nuestra, pues parece que hay muchos episodios ahí descritos que en esta wiki no) El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 19:49 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Re. Mañana miro el link a ver qué saco. Donde te pasé decía que O'Shovah había complicado mucho las cosas a los Tiránidos lanzándose al combate con sus Crisis (¡Ochenta Crisis!) y no sé qué más. Me temo que es insuficiente como para montar un artículo sobre el conflicto. A ver qué dicen los alemanes. Ideas ya te diré, aunque eso es a nivel extraoficial aquí; Para el foro es un conflicto necrón-tau que está completo a 2/3 (Aunque hay una parte que no me convence y seguramente quite). A ver si se me ocurre algo mañana y lo completo y me pongo con el de los Tiránidos, que seguro que sale algo. A ver si se me acaban las vacaciones y tengo algo de rutina, porque no puedo planear ni un sólo día para hacer ná. Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 22:44 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Diapositivas ¡Hola Praefactor! ¡No hombre, molestia el arreglo no es! Os agradezco que me aviseis de esas cosillas porque normalmente se arreglan en un momento, lo que pasa es que a veces no me doy cuenta. Siento decirtelo, pero a mi tanto ésa diapositiva como las demás me cargan bien (Y mira que hoy mi navegador o mi línea tienen problemas) así que supongo que será de tu PC. De todas formas, me preocupa porque puede ser que varios estemos sufiendo problemas técnicos aquí. ¿Te tardan en cargar las páginas? ¿A veces no se te carga el fondo? ¿Te pasa solo aquí y no en otras páginas? Si está sucediendo algo, habría que ir tomando nota y, si persiste, ponernos en contacto con el Staff. Ya he echado un vistazo a tu post en Mecanismo de Rangos. En breves me pondré con ello. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:54 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Diapositivas ¡Hola! Como le he dicho a Erik, es normal que ésa imagen en concreto tarde un poquito más en cargar porque, de hecho, es más grande. Todas las imágenes de las diapositivas están en formato JPEG porque es más liviano (unos 120kb por imágen) y da la misma calidad... Salvo en ésa imagen, que salía mucho mejor, no sé por qué, en PNG.Al ser solo una, la dejé así. Por éso ocupa unos 500kb. Sin embargo, lo que no es normal es que tarde mucho más en cargar. A mí, ésa concretamente me carga bien y la veo bien. No obstante, si sigue dando problemas habrá que sustituirla. Por favor, mantenedme informado. Respecto a las diapositivas de capítulos leales, me pasa lo mismo que a tí. Yo ése pase de diapositivas no lo he tocado, así que no sé que le ocurrirá. Voy a tratar de arreglarlo. A mí ahora mismo toda la wiki me funciona bien, no como antes. Quizá los pequeños problemas de rendimiento que, al parecer, varios estamos experimentando, se deban a algún ajuste cambio técnico de Wikia. Habrá que seguir pendientes de ello. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:13 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Solucionada la Categoría de capítulos leales ¡Hola! Creo que ya está arreglado. No era nada grave, simplemente que es necesario que las imágenes estén en resolución 673x410 y estaban en su resolución original. Se vé que en un principio salió bien pero luego se desmoronó. También le he quitado los margenes negros a la de los Cuervos Sangrientos. La única imágen que no me gusta es la primera, no se por qué queda mucho espacio arriba. Mañana trataré de arreglarlo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:45 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Hola Praefactor! Me alegro de que ya no tengas problemas técnicos. Estaremos atentos por si vuelve a pasar. Por favor, echale un vistazo al perfil de El'Val. Es como si, por querer cambiar una E, su perfil ahora sea otro que redirige desde el antiguo. Estoy algo preocupado. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 17:00 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Relato. Ya está acabado y colgado el relato que estaba preparando para el foro Warhammer Aquí. (Está por aquí, de hecho). Así que ya mismo me voy a poner con el lio de los tiránidos. Retomaré nuestra conversación pronto. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 12:00 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Borrados los artículos ¡No te preocupes! Ya están ambos artículos borrados. Como te dije en el chat, lo importante es que hemos conseguido material nuevo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:35 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Prueba. Vamos a ver cómo quedaría algo así. Improvisado, porque no tengo nada pensado ni por decidir (Pero sí he decidido exponer varios episodios diferentes entre si de conflicto tiránido, hacerlo algo general y exponer diferentes casos.) Planeta: TotalmenteAleatorio Prime. Hora planetaria: 12:40. ''' '''Motivo de la movilización: Impacto de origen extraplanetario. - Ya les digo que habrá sido un trozo de nave o algo así, no sé por qué se molestan tanto. - El barbudo personaje había vivido en esas llanuras unos veinte años, y aunque nunca había visto caer nada parecido a un asteroide o "trozo de nave" en las llanuras, parecía realmente convencido de que no era nada, una simple anécdota para quien viera caer lo que fuera. El llanero podía considerarse propietario de un rudimentario camión destinado al transporte de ganado y de ocasionales piezas de caza: Hoy transportaba el equipo Lanza Audaz de rastreadores de Tau'n y medio equipo de cazadores guerreros del fuego. El Shas'ui rastreador, encargado de la misión, consideró bueno que un colono autoctono les guiara por un terreno que no terminan de conocer del todo; Las llanuras, según dicen sus pobladores, son peligrosas para quien no sabe viajar por ellas. Quizás un imprevisto habría causado daños a un Mantarraya, o los abundantes géiseres de gases habrían interferido de algun modo: La cuestión es que el camión estaba perfectamente adaptado a las curiosas condiciones de ése planeta aún por domar y que el guía humano sabía perfectamente a dónde iba y cómo llegar. - La semana pasada un morfón casi se me come en ése valle ¿Entiende? Si no estuvieran las ruedas preparadas para ello, las habría fundido. Escupe, y el metal se calienta con esa saliva ¡Hasta que se funde! No sé por que ni me importa, pero la goma no lo hace. Por eso el camión tiene goma por encima de la carcasa, protege el motor. Es raro ¿No? Seguro que ninguno de vosotros ha oido de un gusano similar fuera de éste planeta. - No, pero no es la única criatura peligrosa del universo. Dejenos ahí, al borde de los árboles. - El Shas'ui lleva una hora y media sometido al asedio del incesante parlanchín que es el conductor, pero aún así mantiene el tono neutro, mostrando un temple envidiable. - No vuelva sin nosotros ¿Eh? Espere ahí. - ¡Eh, eh! Ni hablar. Ya que he venido, voy a ver qué hay. - Dijo que no había nada. - Sí... Eh... Pero quiero estar ahí para decírselo. "¿Lo ve? Se lo dije. Sólo es una piedra espacial que ha desviado algo". - Quédese con los guerreros del fuego. Los rastreadores avanzaban en un amplío abánico, cautos y atentos. Cada diez metros, el Shas'ui informaba por el transmisor de grupo del progreso. "Sin lecturas. Vegetación frondosa." Lo repitío una veintena de veces hasta que un cambio en la frase hizo detenerse a todo el equipo. "Anomalía en frente. Vegetación frondosa." Con gestos, los Shas'la se desperdigaron aún más, pero en ésta ocasión esperaron en su posición. Pronto les alcanzaría el resto, los seis guerreros del fuego y un conductor que había sido obligado a guardar silencio. Cuando éstos alcanzaron su posición, sólo tenían a la vista el Shas'ui y un Shas'la atento al frente. - ¡Menudo camuflaje! ¡Mira, ahí hay uno! - Silencio. - Si no hay nada. - ¡Calla! No hay lecturas, pero ahí delante está esto... - El Shas'ui mostró a los guerreros lo que había puesto en alerta a los rastreadores; El escanner portatil no mostraba un punto, sino una mancha que ocupaba gran parte del siguiente cuadrante. - No sé qué es o si este trasto está roto. Más adelante de la conversación, los primeros rastreadores empezaron a dejar atrás los árboles. Allí había caido algo, era evidente; un cráter no podía pasar desapercibido. Árboles rotos, una roca partida... El suelo hundido. Sí. Pero no había nada. ¿Por qué el escanner daba esa lectura? - ¡Está roto! ¡No se ve nada! ¿No lo ve? Ha caido una piedra que se ha pulverizado. - Ya... - El Shas'ui, aunque retuvo a su unidad un buen rato mientras daba vueltas al asunto, no pudó encontrar una explicación. Pero eso no le gustaba, allí había caido algo. - Está bien. Dígalo y vámonos. - Se lo dije, señor ¿Lo ve? ¡Pues vámonos! Si no fueráis tantos os invitaría a comer, mi esposa debe de tener el guiso listo ya. El Shas'ui ordenó volver al camión, y a la base. "No, no lo veo." Fue lo último que pensó antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la llanura. ----- Posibilidad I: Un lictor. Caido en la espora y que ha escondido los restos y a él. Posibilidad II: A los días se harán evidentes síntomas de infestación tiránida en ese sitio. Y proximamente más esporas. '' Es Casta del Fuego porque aún tengo el chip de lo de Shakra y El'Val y la ambientación era un planeta recién colonizado y aún militarizado (Bajo amenaza, pues seria arrebatado al Imperio). En los primeros días un Shas'o seria el que mandara en vez de alguien de la Casta del Agua (Que seria lo normal.). Supongo, como siempre. Lo más adecuado seria alguien de la Casta de la Tierra o directamente drones, no te digo que no. Pero era eso, el chip y que fruto de la improvisación la idea inicial era un conflicto, que terminó en nada. Lictor alfa ¡Con lo que costaba de matar en el Dawn of War, anda! Tiráselo a otro, con uno normal es suficiente ;P (Uno "normal" es más común, y siempre cabe la posibilidad de incluir varios. Entre que no se ven, saben esconderse y no se sabe cuántos hay, se convierten en una pesadilla). El conductor era humano, sí, no quise incluir mucha descripción. Dudé si Gue´vesa correspondia solo a la faceta militar de los humanos o era en término general para todos, así que no lo incluí. Ya lo revisaré. Creo que como primera parte, problemas con un lictor o varios es una buena introducción. Que "algo" dé problemas y que finalmente acabe dañando estructuras importantes y estratégicas se puede hacer. Voy a ponerme con un artículo, pero estaré aquí hasta las nueve. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:51 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la aclaración sobre los hierofantes Praefactor, más tarde me lo reeleo y si creo que necesita aclararse lo modifico. Gracias de nuevo Herético Nukeatoon 10:04 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué te parece una segunda prueba basándonos en los esclavizadores ésos y la epidemia? Aprovecha mi buen humor que El'Val ha vuelto a ganar a los necrones, le queda una batalla para ganar su primera campaña xDDD El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 18:06 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Prueba II. '''Planeta': Colonia agrícolo-minera dependiente de Fi'rios. Habitación habilitada como celda en la casa del Por'vre. Hora planetaria: 21:20. - ¿Y dices que no recuerda nada? - No, buen señor ¿Quiere verlo? - Sí, claro... No creo que le refresque nada. Pero al menos podré ver si miente. Kla'Vash constituia lo que nosotros conoceriamos como una gobernante, la máximo responsable de todo el planeta. Una venerada miembro de la Casta del Agua, con el rango de Por'vre. La colonia, formada mayormente por investigadores de la Casta de la Tierra y por terraformistas; Con un clima agradable y una colonización fácil, se han instalado varias comunidades salpicando los pocos continentes. Sin grandes ciudades, era todo maravillosamente funcional y práctico: Un lugar tranquilo donde se podía recopilar la información planetaria sin estragos. Los mayores proyectos a cargo de Kla'Vash eran la construcción de una ciudad orbital para estacionar una flota perenne de la Casta del Aire y el catálogo de todas las especies autoctonas y terminar de subdividir el territorio fértil para cultivar. En ambos casos era el responsable de nombre, el tipo al que iría a quejarse un superior si alguno de los dos proyectos sufriera un retraso o un accidente. Era una administradora, no una dirigente; Para liderar las Castas, motivarlos y recordarles por qué están allí ya hay un consejo de etéreos jóvenes, con ganas de ver mundo más allá de T'au. ¿Por qué tenía que ir tantas cosas mal ahora? Un planeta pacífico, casi sin presencia de la Casta del Fuego, medio virgen, cuyos anteriores pobladores habían desaparecido sin saberse por qué, hará milenios como poco. Kla'Vash tenía sobre su mesa una pila, a cada hora creciente, de informes sobre trabajadores y mineros incapacitados. Enfermos. Les salían extrañas costras y les subía una fiebre delirante de díficil trato y fácil contagio: Pronto los médicos se vieron saturados, las pocas factorias con pocos trabajadores y la mitad de las minas cerradas. Un tema del que se debía uno preocupar, y ése uno era ella. Un fastidio, una interrupción a una vida cómoda. Pero había que hacerse. Pero si eso fuera todo, no habría estado tan mal. Había otra pila de informes: Un Shas'vre había muerto en unas prácticas de tiro. Dos Shas'la se encontraron muertos después de una ronda ¡Se habían disparado mutuamente! Una mina había sido derrumbada por negligencia, pereciendo seis trabajadores Y, pobre diablo, un anónimo ha atentado recientemente contra la vida del Aun Shakle ¡...Intentar matar un Aun! ¡Era inconcebible! ¿Quién podía haberlo intentado? Y ahora estaba el hombre recluido en la celda contigua. Habían encontrado al ayudante de Kla'Vash intentando sabotear el generador de energía conectado a los diferentes sistemas de comunicación ¡Con un martillo, a golpes! Y al resultar ineficaz, con sus propias manos y dientes; Como un roedor lo encontraron. Desde entonces, las llamadas eran intermitentes, inestables, pero aún funcionales: Si ése generador (que ahora hay que cambiar, otro fastidio más) hubiera cedido, la colonia habría quedado aislada a nivel externo e interno, teniendo que usar drones para llevar los mensajes de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¡Y no se acuerda! Ella lo dudaba ¡Nárices, cómo no iba a acordarse! Era un acto premeditado, era imposible que no supiera qué hacía. Tenía que estar mintiendo, no hay otra salida. Pero eso era irrelevante, seguía lo mismo: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés iba a tener su ayudante en dejarles mudos? ¿Un robo? ¿Relación con el intento de asesinato? ¡¿Él había intentado asesinar a Aun Shakle?! Propuesta I: Sobre la enfermedad no hay muchas dudas, se propaga y debilita la población (Sobretodo la que pudiera ofrecer resistencia real). Esclavizadores de mentes, que aún han conseguido pasar desapercibidos, intentan debilitar la población (Un Shas'vre muerto, que seguramente habría sido el líder de la Casta del Fuego ahí, intentar quitar los Aun de en medio, intentar poseer uno de ellos, o a Kla'Vash... Y cegarlos para que no sean advertidos de una avanzada de naves tiránidas con genestealers, por ejemplo.) Uhm. Lo he tenido en cuenta, pero he querido darle cierta prisa. Es decir, un Shas'vre es un veterano de muchos conflictos, con mucha cicatriz y unos huevos enormes y seguramente una voluntad fuerte. Controlarlo puede hacerse difícil, al menos requeriría más tiempo que otro ejemplar menos curtido (Y en una base planetaria de esos tiene que haber muchos), así que prefiero lo de infectar a oficiales no tan altos e ir debilitando el ejército. Si un infectado consigue que se "extravien" las municiones, que un Cabezamartillo no tenga gasoil y cosas de estas... Además, si el Shas'vre muere en un "accidente", alguien ha de reemplazarlo, y cabe la posibilidad de que ascienda un infectado. La cuestión es que cuando haya una amenaza real, la Casta del Fuego no tenga una buena capacidad de reacción, lo que dé tiempo a proliferar los gantes, a adaptarse al planeta y a realmente hacerse un reducto tiránido sólido. Todo en base a la lógica más simple de los juegos de rol: Hechizos y habilidades controladoras se enfrentan al equivalente de voluntad del personaje. Con un carácter más fuerte/indomable, más difícil es controlarlo; O puede que no se llegue a controlar del todo. ¿Detrás de los controladores puede haber un genestealer (O manada de estos)? Así no repetimos lictor. Sobre el Etéreo... Sigue siendo el problema de la sobreprotección que tienen. Es tremendamente difícil matarlos, ya capturarlos... Sigo diciendo y pensando que es cosa de Games Workshop, que simplemente no les interesa que otra raza los manipule o los estudie, pero como la corriente oficial es esta, no me parece adecuado meter mucha mano en ello. El asesinato de un Etéreo no entra en conflicto con capturar uno: Hay más, hay un pequeño consejo (Pon, yo que sé, seis o siete) repartidos por ahí. Pero si muere uno... El acojone general debe de ser monumental, y si no pueden informar que ha muerto uno a otros Clanes, aún más. Y por último, voy a preparar un esquema que ya tengo medio decidido. La invasión tiránida será en cuatro planetas distintos. Tenemos uno dominado por la Casta del Fuego (Estado precolonial), uno de la Casta de la Tierra (Agrícola/minero y colonia reciente). Faltan dos más. En el primero, tendremos un lictor y a saber qué más. En el segundo, esclavizadores y a decidir qué más. En los otros dos: Una invasión general, a saco, y en el otro está por ver. Habrá una teorica flota enjambre, o rama de una, que afecte a más planetas, pero nos centraremos en esos. PS: La narración da igual, lo importante es el fondo. Las palabras se pueden cambiar y reescribir, pero los errores hay que verlos y corregirlos. Líder de progeníe. ¿Estará solo o habría más genestealers u otros tiránidos con él? El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:18 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues el líder estará rodeado de unos cuantos genestealers seguramente. Ya tengo hecho en gran medida el esquema, sólo me falta adaptar lo ya escribo, empezar a enlazar y relatar de verdad. Las bases ya las tengo. Que miedo me está dando el bio-titan sináptico ése. Después de todo esto no es una guerra que se gane con tres escuadras de Cuervos Sangrientos y un dreadnought (Venerable con unas semanas de vida XD). Ya tenemos trasto que encabece la invasión a gran escala de unos de los planetas. Esa cosa rodeada de ejércitos infinitos de gantes y criaturas tuneladoras que las planten debajo de las defensas o entre las Castas. Por cierto, si tienes el manual de Apocalipsis (Benditas descargas, porque yo por un suplemento no pago tanto), sale una imagen de una batalla Tau-Tiránidos, me hizo gracia. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:32 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Olvidé. Que se me pasó por algo ¿Los genestealers hablan entre ellos "como personas", se comunican oralmente? Si es posible es mejor relatar desde los dos lados. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 10:53 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Espacio. Había pensado en que en la introducción se combatiera y destruyera una nave de enjambre de esas, desviada de la flota principal por motivos desconocidos. Casta del Aire la intercepta y destruye, caen esporas, se intentan interceptar y hay lio en tierra por los gantes y alguna/s criaturas sinápticas a decidir. Lo de tierra será menos importante, ahí lo relevante será que se toparán con una rama de la flota enjambre entera y tendrá que enfrentarlo la flota tau allí estacionada (A decidir también, no sé mucho o prácticamente nada de la flota tau, apenas lo que hay aquí expuesto.) Lo del espacio es terriblemente difícil de escribir, pero ya me las apañaré. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 13:03 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Squats Hola Praefactor, como se vé que no se te escapa una sobre los tiránidos quería hacerte la siguiente pregunta: Quería añadir una sección nueva al artíluto "Squats" para explicar que actualmente están extintos grácias a los tiránidos. Pero no he conseguido encontrar qué flota enjambre en concreto los extinguió, o si fueron varias. Sabes algo? Si tienes información al respecto tal vez prefieras añadirlo tú. Mientras seguiré investigando. Saludos Vale omite el mensaje Praefactor, ya he visto que tenemos un artículo sobre esto. Lo enlazo y lo dejamos zanjado. Saludos otra vez. Marine de los Mil Hijos Nukeatoon 13:52 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Nurgletes Borrado el artículo blanqueado (el nuevo) Sólo puedo decir una cosa: ¡Estáis super-atentos a todo, así da gusto! Surge un inconveniente y se arregla enseguida. ¡Un saludo! Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:55 24 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Ningún bicho ''tiránido de asalto subterráneo es sináptico? El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:01 25 ago 2011 (UTC) conectate al chat Gracias. Pues con eso y un bizcocho y un texto más no debería de tardar mucho en tener preparada al menos una introducción clara para los cuatro casos, y algunos textos añadidos. No sé si irlo colgando por aquí en algún lado para que se vea y se pueda echar mano o ponerlo todo de golpe cuando lo considere redactado. O por partes. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco el formato, pues sería muy difícil hacerlo todo en un mismo artículo Misma Flota Enjambre, pero cuatro planetas distintos, todo simultaneo; Creo que me decidiré por cuatro artículos distintos y entrelazarlos y cruzarlos con personajes y/o con informes. De lo que me has descrito subterráneo me decanto por el Mantífex guay Alfa ¿Alguna preferencia tuya? Eso sí que no está escrito, y algo o alguien se va a hundir para luego salir una horda de la nada y fastidiar un rato. Si hay una "escuadra" de cinco o seis Guerreros Tiránidos rodeados de gantes, éstos actuan como enlace sináptico. Si uno muere, mientras queden vivo el resto no se romperá ningún lazo ni habrá ninguna conmoción para los gantes ¿no? (En el DoW sí pasaba, pero eso es un videojuego. En la mesa no sé cómo va, supongo que es por radio de criatura sináptica viva) El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 19:09 25 ago 2011 (UTC) PS: Los sinápticos no "piensan" ¿no? Sólo siguen las órdenes telepáticas/comosean y a su vez las trasladan a los gantes y demás ¿no? Leído todo, luego te digo algo o mañana. Yo no dije lo del chat XDDD Edito directamente. A ver. Trygon Prime entonces. Lo reconozco de mesa, ya me leeré con atención su artículo. De la inteligencia entendido. Lo veo estilo Alien; Que no se comunican visiblemente más que por graznidos/siseos, pero son capaces de coordinarse y demuestran inteligencia. Los Tiránidos en mesa se basan, evidentemente, en las criaturas sinápticas. Todo tiránido (Si toca uno, ya toca toda la unidad) que no sea sináptico más le vale estar a la sombra de uno; Cualquier criatura sináptica despliega un radio de 30 cm. de influencia, los que estén dentro de él tendrán ''Coraje, que es que nunca huirán (Y eso es una soberana putada cuando te tiran 30 gantes encima), también inhiben una de las pegas que tienen, creo que es que se lanzan al ataque a lo más cerca que tienen. Y sobretodo, si están fuera de los 30 cm. la unidad tiránida tirará por liderazgo; Si la tirada es mala, la unidad huirá sin más (Los gantes sufrirán por instinto de supervivencia y se irán a esconderse). El problema que la mayoría de los sinápticos cuesta un huevo y medio de tumbar, y especialmente con Tau los tiránidos se atraviesan mucho. (Necrones y Tiránidos son casi antiTau, y eso que de por si el atraso del codex Tau les hace sufrir ya con el resto xD). La cuestión es que le he estampado un misil en medio a una unidad de Guerreros Tiránidos, y por si se me pasaba algo. El'Val. Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:34 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Acabo de ver que el Tirano de Enjambre tiene en sus opciones de equipamiento "Sangre Ácida" (Y es justo lo que parece, si le hieres él te hiere a ti por salpicar). Definitivamente voy a hacer Alien V, es terriblemente tentador. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:44 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya ha empezado. Ya hay cosas colgadas en cuatro artículos. A ver cómo queda el conflicto. thumb|left|400px|(Que a saco van en las ilustraciones) El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:12 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Las naves es que ni las conozco (Siquiera las Tau) ni sé cómo funciona Battlegothic, que es la vertiente para batallas espaciales. Así que no sé razonar qué nave puede contra cuál o cómo es efectiva o cuál es su papel. He de repasarlo y mirarlo, estaré esa semana dedicándole ratos, que tengo lo de Battlegothic y hay mucho de ello colgado y traducido en la wiki. En Warhammer nunca me he parado a mirar las naves, siempre ha sido algo muy secundario. Lo que sí es tremendamente difícil es describir una nave tiránida con detalle. No sé hacerlo, ya me buscaré la vida. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 13:31 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Categorías de portada Bueno, creo que ya está arreglado aquello de las categorías de la portada que me comentaste. Lo he actualizado. Si quieres echale un ojo para ver si está bien. Solo hay un problemilla: A la altura de donde pone Tiránidos y criaturas sinapticas notarás que los guiones se separan una pizca de donde se supone que deberían ir. No sé por qué pasa. Lo arreglo, guardo, y vuelve a pasar, pero creo que apenas se nota, desde luego mucho menos que antes. Un saludo y perdón por el retraso en hacer la tarea. ¡Un saludo! Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:20 31 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias praefator me estaba preguntando como consume la menteenjambre las criaturas marinas. Tienes mucha suerte de haver escogido los tiranidos hay muchos tipos de especies Batallas Tau. Esa categoría no es mía, devórala. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:23 2 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Categorías y demás ¡Hola Praefactor! Veo que siempre andas muy atento a todo, se agradece. Si, se pueden empezar ya a añadir artículos a ésas categorías. Como son muchos, cuantos más colaboremos antes acabaremos. Quería dejar 24 horas porque, por alguna razón, nada más crear la categoría ésta no aparece según escribes su nombre cuando estás categorizando un artículo. Pasa siempre, pero como ya ha pasado ése tiempo podemos empezar. No encuentro la categoría Cruzadas Imperiales. ¿Podrías pasarme un link para poder verla? ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:32 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Duda sobre tiránidos Ayer me asaltó una duda: Los tiránidos asimilan el ADN de quienes consumen, y lo usan para mutarse y mejorar ¿Cierto, no? En las batallas que han tenido contra los Marines Espaciales creo que no han tenido tiempo de vencer y procesar el ADN de los marines caídos (Cuando atacaron Macragge, por ejemplo, mataron a muchos Ultramarines pero fueron rechazados, supongo que no tendrían tiempo de procesar a los caídos) Pero imaginemonos el caso: Una compañía entera muere combatiendo contra los Marines en un planeta perdido de la mano de dios. Si los Tiránidos asimilasen el ADN de los caídos mediante las criaturas que tienen destinadas para ello ¿No asimilarían también la semilla genética de su Primarca, lo cual podría mejorar a las nuevas generaciones de tiránidos de manera exponencial? Ésa es mi duda: Si el asimilar el ADN de un marine podría llevarles a mejorar sustancialmente. Que el Emperador nos guarde si puede ocurrir... Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:36 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Slaanesh. ¿Qué hay que arreglar o expandir de su artículo? A un primer vistazo parece bastante largo y bien redactado. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:21 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-respuesta. Acabo los Demiurgos (Que daba penita su artículo) y le echo un vistazo general y corregiré algo. Espero que no se me pegue nada raro al editar un hilo del Caos. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:29 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrado el artículo Sector Hecho. Vaya, no me di cuenta. Es que estoy revisando exhaustivamente, categoría por categoría y artículo por artículo, todo el contenido de La Biblioteca Negra para comprobar que no nos dejamos nada útil. He metido ése artículo porque no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, debí haberme asegurado. Si alguno quiere ayudarme a comprobar La Biblioteca Negra, que empiece por la última categoría "Razas Perdidas" y que vaya subiendo. Aún queda mucho por meter, más de lo que parece. ¡Un saludo y gracias por avisar! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:41 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrado el artículo Mutante Hecho Praefector. De los que hizo ese Editor No Registrado, Demonios ya está arreglado con una redirección, y Hereje no lo teníamos ¿No? Así que con el borrado de Mutante ya está todo. ¡Si hay algo que está mal, hay que corregirlo! Por eso nunca te preocupe decirmelo las veces que sea necesario. Estás haciendo una labor muy buena diariamente en la Wiki. Se nota que no eres humano: Los humanos no podemos estar tan pendientes de todo xDDDDDDD ¡Gracias por avisar, como siempre! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 09:23 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Kraken. Situación: Un kraken se engancha a una nave de linea Tau y desembarca/escupe/vómita dentro gantes y genestealers a modo de abordarje. ¿Es incorrecto que haya también Guerreros Tiránidos? PS: Repasé lo de Slaanesh y bueno... Hay que darle un repaso general a todo lo que es Eldar de la wiki, me da la impresión. A ver si alguno de los caóticos puede echarle un vistazo a Slaanesh y arreglar la última parte del artículo, que es la que da pena realmente. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:22 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola He corregido la última parte del artículo de Slaneesh, no me he fijado quien ha publicado eso así, sólo con el traductor queda horrible, he hecho una traducción libre pero creo que ha quedado bastante decente. Espero que os ayude. Saludos Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 10:53 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Entendido. Bueno, todo eso ya lo he meditado yo un poco y ya lo he desarrollado por mi mismo, así que ya lo expondré. Creo que hoy voy a añadir un día más a los problemas de la Flota Enjambre Praefactor. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:47 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Buenas Praefactor! Gracias por el recibimiento, se agradece. Tomo nota que eres el experto en tiránidos. Lo dicho, si necesitas que modifique, añada información, cree algún artículo más de los que tengas pensado no dudes en darme un toque. Yo reconozco que aunque me encantan los tiránidos soy novato en este campo, pero no dudaré en ayudaros en este tema también; la verdad me encantan los Líctores, ayer leí un extracto del Warhammer Monthly #1 donde se veía uno que entra en el mundo de Calidan para avisar vía psíquica a la Flota Tyranida. BRUTAL !!! Saludos Sergiovse 14:38 18 sep 2011 (UTC)Sergiovse Conectate al chat ahora Magon Categoría Caesarius ¡Hola Praefactor! Perdón por no haber contestado antes. Ya he borrado la categoría Caesarius. Todo su contenido era el mismo que el de el artículo del mismo nombre, no ha hecho falta ni pasarlo. ¡Un saludo, y gracias como siempre! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:43 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Ligera modificación del pase de diapositivas de tu categoría ¡Hola Praefactor! He modificado un poco el pase de diapositivas de tu categoría, a ver si te parece bien: La 4ª imágen, la de la Flota, ahora redirige a la Sub-Categoría Flotas Enjambre y no al artículo Flota Enjambre. Lo he hecho pensando en que así se facilita el acceso a más artículos. La 2ª imágen, la de la tiranoformación de un planeta (enlazaba al artículo del mismo nombre), la he quitado y he puesto otra que me he encontrado por ahí para enlazar a la categoría Especies de Tiránidos. El artículo Tiranoformación no es de los más populares de la categoría y enlazando a Especies de Tiranidos se logra lo mismo que con el cambio de enlace de la 4ª: Facilitar el acceso a más artículos. Dime que te parece el cambio y la nueva imágen. Se puede poner todo como estaba si no te gusta ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:11 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Praefactor! soy Kelbor-Hal, y he sido ascendido a especialista de la seccion de los necrones. El caso es que Lord Elendan me ha dicho que tu trabajo como especialista tiránido es ejemplar, así que me gustaría pedirte consejo. ¿como puedo hacer para mejorar mi sección de forma más satisfactoria? Bueno gracias de adelantado. Por cierto no se si le has echado un ojo a mi blog, el caso es que pensaba organizar una partida un dia de estos, si vives cerca de Madrid, te apuntarias? Kelbor-Hal 16:35 29 septiembre 2011 Foto diapositivas tiránidos Buena foto, y es perfectamente válida por resolución y proporción. No estoy en casa, en cuanto llegue lo hago. Con mi versión del Paint me apaño más xD Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:08 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Armamento Tiránido. Mirando cosas del Harridan a ver cómo pelea esa cosa, dice claramente ". Tiene dos grandes bio-cañones y dos afiladas garras" No hay reflejo en el artículo de armamento tiránido y no sé muy bien a qué nos referimos con "bio-cañón". El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 12:26 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta. Vale, gracias. Jugaré con eso y les dejaré a los tiránidos de esta Flota Enjambre como característica más relevante el uso del ácido (En la sangre, como alien, en las armas). Por lo que el Harridan tirará bolacas de ácido o algo así contra los Barracudas y fortificaciones o directamente chorros para fundir tanques, infantería o posiciones defensivas enteras. La idea de que algo tan grande pueda bombardear con líquido altamente corrosivo no debe de ser agradable para quien esté debajo, pero me gusta. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:39 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Cambiado el pase de diapositivas Ya está hecho. La verdade s que queda bastante bien. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:33 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Bioplasma. Viendo éste artículo sobre las armas de Plasma recordé que al menos algún tipo de tiránido tenía en su descripción que disponía de bioplasma. He revisado un poco el codex y he visto que al menos el Carnífex lo puede llevar. Era un arma de plantilla de relativo poco alcance (Las armas de plasma son disparos normales, no suelen afectar un área), pero por el nombre que se me plantea esto. Si el bioplasma tiene relación con lo que sería el plasma corriente usado en la guerra, es decir; parecido a los cañones de plasma de los Marines - por ejemplo -, no estaría mal puntualizarlo en el artículo en el apartado xeno que abrí en él para aclarar que no todo es del humano. No sé si me he explicado bien. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:57 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Página Leviatán borrada Hecho el asunto. ¡Gracias por avisar! Respecto a las diapositivas para meter los Cultos Genestealers... Habrá que ver como van las visitas ahí. ¿Por cuál la cambiaríamos?? La verdade s que el artículo Genestealers tiene muchas visitas. Por visitas, por que que más rentaría cambiarlo sería por el 4º, por el de Flotas Tiránidas... Pero ya como tú lo veas. Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 15:17 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola praefactor! muchas gracias por las imágenes, me pongo ahora mismo a añadirlas a sus artículos! Respecto a lo de la categoría yo creo que lo mejor sería llamarla naves de la flota necrona, para poder continuar con la uniformidad con sus categorías homólogas en las demás razas. Kelbor-Hal 10:00 8 octubre, 2011. Acuchillador Tiránido. Fragmento del Día seis (III) de Thal. "''Lo que fuera, entendió que había sido descubierto y saltó al pavimento con pesadez. - ¡Un monstruo! Era una criatura horrenda, desproporcionada; De un gran abdómen surgían tres extremidades, garras, mientras que otras cuatro la sostenían. Una gruesa cola se bamboleaba tras el imponente cuerpo deforme. Una oscura epidermis parecia segregar algo viscoso y maloliente. Con las grandes fauces abiertas y unos crueles ojos rojos clavados en ellos, la bestia calculaba su ataque. Tardaba en hacerlo, pero ambos veteranos temían que no podrían con ella. - Distráelo. - Graznó el kroot. Balrag saltó a un lado mientras el Shas'ui empezaba a disparar y a intentar atraer la atención del monstruo; quien cargó contra él al sufrir por el ataque. Mientras la criatura embestía al Shas'ui, quien pudo apartarse por poco del demoledor placaje, el kroot rodeó rápidamente la escena para ponerse detrás del monstruo. Mientras el Tau lidiaba con el frontal, esquivando las garras que se lanzaban contra él para trocearle, Balrag hacia lo mismo con la poderosa cola hasta que finalmente pudo saltar al asqueroso cuerpo de la bestia y, usando su rifle, intentó inutilizar una de las extremidades clavando una de las hojas del arma en lo que podría considerarse un hombro. El monstruo no exaló ningún sonido cuando recibió la herida; Simplemente forcejeó para sacarse al kroot de encima y finalmente apoyó la gran cola contra el suelo y la usó para impulsarse en un tremendo saltó que hizo caer a Balrag y la llevó a posarse de nuevo en un tejado. Desapareció de vista rápidamente. ----------------------------------------- ¿"Eso" se parece más o menos a la idea de Acuchillador? La descripción es vaga (También es que no soy muy dado a detallar ciertas cosas, supongo), pero bueno, especialmente con ésto (Sobretodo porque ha de tener continuidad) quería una opinión tuya. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 23:36 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Diapo ¡Hola Praefactor! Efectivamente, la foto está invertida (puesta como reflejada en espejo) Lo puse así porque como abajo a la derecha de la diapositiva es donde aparecen las 4 miniaturas de las imágenes y la zona izquierda que la presentación queda más "despejada", siempre procuro que la figura principal de la imagen quede o en el centro o a la izquierda, para que se la vea mejor. Lo de que le falten un par de trozos... No recuerdo bien, pero es posible que le recortase un poco algún borde por lo siguiente: las imágenes sólo pueden ser de 673x410; pero curiosamente, cuando uno las pone, no salen "tal cual", sino que por alguna razon desaparece una buena parte de la zona inferior de la foto. A veces ha pasado que la figura principal tiene un montón de espacio vacío sobre su cabeza pero no se la ve por debajo del pecho, por ejemplo. En ocasiones recorto de algunas partes para compensar y que la composición quede centrada. También pudo ser porque, como es necesario cambiarle el tamaño a la imágen para que quede en 673x410, las proporciones originales casi nunca se mantiene y toca "estirarla" o "aplastarla" un poco. En algunos casos he recortado bordes para que no fuera necesario "estirar" o "aplastar" tanto y se mantuvieran algo mejor las proporciones originales. Lo de que se vea borrosa sí que no lo sé. Puede ser, no te digo que no, pero en ése sentido no he hecho nada. Al revés, siempre intento que queden lo más nítidas posibles. Es probable que el resultado final no haya quedado del todo bien. Si quieres cambio la imágen, no es ningún problema. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 07:49 15 oct 2011 (UTC)' Hecho Ya está metida la nueva foto que me has mandado. No la he tocado, está metida tal cual. Ya me dices si te gusta el resultado. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:43 15 oct 2011 (UTC)'''